parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kipper Hood part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Phantom the Pirate
SpongeBob SquarePants: "Kipper Hood and Count Duckula walkin' through the forest, Laughin' back and forth at what the other'n has to say. Reminiscin' this and that and havin' such a good time, o-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day. Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water, they were drinkin' They just guzzled it downNever dreamin' that a schemin' Binky and his hunters were a-watchin' them and gatherin' around Kipper Hood and Count Duckula runnin' through the forest, jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees and tryin' to get away. Contemplatin' nothin' but escapin' and finally makin' it Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day. Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day." *Count Duckula: You know something, Kipper? You're taking too many chances. *Kipper: Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Count Duckula. *Count Duckula: Yeah? Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake. *Kipper: Hello. This one almost had my name on it, didn't it? (sighing) They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it. They are getting better. *Count Duckula: Huh, yeah. The next time that Amos Slade'll probably have a rope around our necks. (gagging) Pretty hard to laugh hangin' there, Kipper. *Kipper: Ha! Binky and his hunters couldn't lift you off the ground. En garde! *Count Duckula: Hey, watch it, Kipper. That's the only hat I've got. *Kipper: Oh, come along. You worry too much, old boy. *Count Duckula: You know something, Kipper? I was just wonderin'. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, our robbin' the rich to feed the poor. *Kipper: "Rob"? (clicking tongue) That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just... sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it. *Count Duckula: Borrow? Huh. Boy, are we in debt. *(trumpet plays) *Kipper: Ho-ho-ho! (laughs) That sounds like another collection day for the poor. Eh, Ducky boy? *Count Duckula: Yeah. Sweet charity. *(up-tempo music) *Phantom the Pirate: Taxes! (laughs) Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes! *Nelson Muntz: Phantom, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor. (chuckles) *Phantom the Pirate: To coin a phrase, my dear counselor, rob the poor to feed the rich. - snickering Am I right? - laughing Tell me, what is the next stop, Nelson? *Nelson Muntz: Uh, let me see. Uh, I... Oh! Yes. The next stop is Nottingham, Phantom. *Phantom the Pirate: Oh! The richest plum of them all. Notting... chuckles... ham. *Nelson Muntz: A perfect fit, Phantom. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chival... *Phantom the Pirate: Uh, uh, don't... don't overdo it, Nelson. There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power! Power! Forgive me a cruel chuckle. (chuckles) Power. Hmm. *Nelson Muntz: And how well King Percy's crown sits on your noble brow. *Phantom the Pirate: Doesn't it? Uh, King Percy? Look, I've told you never to mention my brother's name! *Nelson Muntz: (stuttering) A mere slip of the forked tongue, Phantom. We're in this plot together, if you don't mind my saying so. And remember, it was your idea I hypnotized him and... *Phantom the Pirate: I know. And sent him off on that crazy crusade. (both laughing) *Nelson Muntz: Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother. *Phantom the Pirate: (sobbing) Yes! Mother. Mother always did like Richard best. *Nelson Muntz: Minister Phantom, please don't do that. If you don't mind my saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb. Hypnotism could rid you of your psychosis... ...so... ...easily. *Phantom the Pirate: (gasps) No! None of that! None of that. *Nelson Muntz: Well, I was only trying to help. *Phantom the Pirate: (snickers) I wonder. Silly serpent. *Nelson Muntz: "Silly Serpant?" *Phantom the Pirate: Now look here. One more hiss out of you... (stammering) Snoops, and you are walking to Nottingham. *Nelson Muntz: I don't walk. I slither. Hmph. So there.